


Home

by iamsupercoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Jicheol, M/M, im sorry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsupercoups/pseuds/iamsupercoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol loves running his fingers through Jihoon's hair & Jihoon is sure he misses his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, I'm sorry, I know I suck.  
> Just a fair warning, this is unedited.  
> Btw, how does a Jicheol fic fest sound? Comment below!

**cafuné ; hiraeth ; thanatophobia**

_warning, unedited_

 

Seungcheol had a habit of running his fingers through Jihoon's hair. He loved those soft blonde locks but unlike him, Jihoon didn't. The younger hates it when strands of hair touch his face, constantly pawing them off his face is a pain in his ass. Jihoon also hates hair ties because it is useless, for his hair is at an awkward length where it is long but is too short for a hair tie (as what Jihoon always say, it's _annoying_ like you and the older would just chuckle at his reason), it falls off on its own and he ends up losing it. And yet even though Jihoon could go on for 5 days ranting how he hates his hair and how a high maintenance shit this is (fuck his blonde hair and touching up roots ok), Jihoon decided to keep it because he knows his boyfriend loves his hair and he loves the feeling of Seungcheol's fingers on his hair (not that he would admit that) every night before they sleep.

Old habits die hard, even when he's sick, Seungcheol still had Jihoon's hair curled on his fingers as they lay side by side on the hospital bed, whispering I love you's & promises- promises that are destined to be broken. But because it was Seungcheol, Jihoon chose to believe in them when he knows he can't.

Those nights left a bittersweet memory to Jihoon.

Nights where they just lay on that same bed with the older's arm wrapped around his waist, he lets Jihoon rest his head against his chest. Jihoon feels the older whispering something but instead he hears ragged breaths on Seungcheol's chest, it seemed to be louder than the anything else even with the older's lips pressed against his ear, he hears his boyfriend's labored breaths. It was like a bucket of ice cold water poured on his head, a reality check, that he could anytime lose the only man he imagined forever with.

That one day he would wake up that the man that he love and will only love is gone.

And he is scared, shitless.

 

Jihoon believes he wouldn't be able to make it without the older. It is not because he can't but he won't, all his life knows he is strong, or at least he tries to be, no... he has to be. Life was tough to Jihoon, never he thought that he would be scared about something, but he is now, he is scared of losing Seungcheol. Jihoon loves the older so much that mornings without him is unimaginable.

Who was Jihoon kidding? It is inevitable.

But Seungcheol thinks the otherwise, he constantly tells the younger that he could do it, also as if trying to convince the both of them.

_"You've been doing so well before you even met me and I'm sure you will be.. after._

_Babe, humans adapt to their environment, with or without me, you will survive.."_

 

Those words were one of the last things Seungcheol said to him.

 

-

A month after Seungcheol's death, Jihoon is doing his best to move on with his life, trying to live in an era called "Post-Seungcheol"(as what Seungcheol usually calls it). He also had his hair cut short because before Seungcheol died, he told him to do the things he wants with his hair because the older knows he is just keeping it long because the Jihoon knows he loves it.

Still, even if in the future he'd be able to move on completely, Jihoon knows that he could never fill that emptiness Seungcheol left, the emptiness that could be similar as missing home. That he could never find something to fill that gaping hole in his heart. Because the whole time he was with Seungcheol, he learned that home is not just four walls and a roof, it could also be a face with dreamy eyes and dumb smile, that home could be warm cuddles and a heartbeat,

that home could be _Choi Seungcheol_.

And he is irreplaceable.

Jihoon knows he could spend an eternity in missing those arms he once and will always call home, and that a man named Seungcheol will always be in his heart.

 

_"I love you Seungcheol, I will always miss you"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please pretend that I don't exist. Hehe


End file.
